Aratani Kouichi's Question Regarding Akiyama Shinichi
by only-re
Summary: Unlike my previous two, this one stands in a completely alternative timeline. For those who don't remember Aratani, check Roots of A. Enjoy :D


Aratani Kouichi was stunned. He has to double check his vision to ensure himself what he is—or might be—seeing.

First, that was Akiyama Shinichi, his friend back in university right across the street. Meeting and old friend on a crowded street, an old one you haven't seen in decades alone is quite surprising, and second, this is Akiyama Shinichi we are talking about. The least sociable person he could recall has ever come across.

Not that Aratani doesn't want to see Akiyama again—of course he does. He had seen Akiyama back there, in the not-so-nice-to-hear news about being a genius swindler and all, and, knowing the kind of person Akiyama had been back on their post-grad days on university he was as passionate as ever to meet him again, to find out what's been eating him, and to see what kind of person Akiyama might have gone into.

And when he finally got the chance, in the least moment he'd expected, well, he reacted as everyone might've been. He was stunned.

And doubly stunned because this particular Akiyama Shinichi has been poking his way around a toy store in a Saturday afternoon—and finally decides to enter.

Akiyama's hobby that he has never known? New tools for his experiment?

Aratani couldn't figure any accurate answer to the question concerning _why_ Akiyama Shinichi enters a toy store, but that has to be Akiyama Shinichi; he could swear about it—the messy hair now cut into the same length he had been wearing in university, the pale complexion and the eyebags that he grew eventually after his mother's death (Aratani remembers the quiet funeral, and the aggravated Akiyama with the determined look on his face that had put him off for fear)—he could never mistake Akiyama with someone else. So Aratani decides to tackle Akiyama into the toy store.

"Yo, Akiyama, turns out that was really you that I saw"

Akiyama Shinichi looks back at him and Aratani could see that his expression had changed so much from their school days. This was no longer the quiet and shy Akiyama back there—he's still as quiet as ever, probably even more _discreet_. But the shyness and kind-nature look had been wiped away and replaced with the sarcastic and sly expression. Nevertheless, Akiyama throws a quiet smile on him. "Aratani. It's been some time. You seem to be in good terms."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks to you too, pal. Hey listen, I'm really sorry for what's happened to your mother back there. And also _to you_. If only I were able to figure out what your mother's death meant to you, then probably you didn't have to go through all those things."

"Well, no need to apologize. I did that out of my own will so you don't need to feel responsible. I've paid for it and I'd never regretted it even for a second. My only deepest regret is that I couldn't do anything for her." He said solemnly with a stoic expression that freezes Aratani.

And Aratani knows in an instant that this was Akiyama he has known for his whole life. The one whose always a do-er, and always willing to pay for his deeds. But has he the same kindness and concern for humans in his heart?

"But enough talk about the past. What's done is done. We only have the present" He proceeds calmly, as if he reads through Aratani's mind.

"Oh yeah. Talking about presents," Aratani quickly changes the subject—and truth be told, he is itching to ask Akiyama about it, "Why on earth are you here on a toy store?"

"I'm looking for a birthday present." Akiyama replies too casually, but his reply only overwhelms Aratani with deeper curiosity. Now this _is _something new. Akiyama Shinichi looking for a birthday present.

"For your girlfriend?" Aratani pursues further. If ever Akiyama Shinichi _had _a girlfriend, the quiet Akiyama who was never been around girls that much that he couldn't even get himself a girlfriend up to his college days, that will be very interesting. But suddenly Aratani realizes that this is no longer the shy Akiyama. If he could somehow evolve to a relatively new person he is facing right now, he could also evolve to that degree about having a girlfriend, nevertheless his somewhat bitter demeanor also appears contradictory to Aratani's theory. In fact, picturing Akiyama—yes, the current Akiyama—playing a don juan is hilarious enough for Aratani.

"No. It's for my daughter. Her main hobby is reading, but I think she already has enough to read—and she even goes as far as rummaging her mother's old textbooks when she gets tired with her own, so I think she would enjoy something new." And as Aratani inspects closer, his old friend's 'something new' category (for a daughter) involve 1000-piece-puzzle, papercraft figures, and even plastic models.

"Are you sure that you're picking up something for a daughter? How old is she?"

"Huh? My daughter? She's turning eight." Later Aratani also finds out that Akiyama's choices weren't anything out of place. His little daughter is an enthusiastic opponent of chess, go, or any other strategic games. Aratani could see that this little girl must have inherited her character traits from her grim father. What seems to be really out of place is that Akiyama was never anything close to girly. A female version of him, with the similar look and demeanor, is pretty scary to imagine. Now Aratani is dying to see what kind of daughter this stoic guy would have.

And of course, _the wife_. The woman who had captivated the heart of one Akiyama Shinichi, who was never moved by any women except his mother. Aratani conceals his giggling as much as he can when suddenly Akiyama brought him back to reality.

"Wanna come along? My wife would surely welcome a visitor."

Aratani gladly welcomes that invitation. He wants to see the new family Akiyama Shinichi created for himself—the family he could call 'home'. And he also thinks that through Akiyama's family, he could probably figure out the character of the recent Akiyama Shinichi, and makes sure that he's fine by himself now.

As for Akiyama himself, this invitation benefits him on several points. First, Aratani is an old friend of him. Aratani himself probably doesn't realize that much, but his concerns towards him somehow pleases Akiyama—that an old friend still cares about him regarding what happened. And second, Nao would be glad to see him having a social life. She never tells, but Akiyama knows that she's worried about him being too distant from people and having no one to call 'a friend'. Of course Liar Game participants would be willing to take care of him if anything went wrong, but only on her behalf. They respect him, but unlike the bond she had built with them—trust, gratefulness, even admiration—there were nothing of the sort between them and Akiyama, except for Fukunaga who is bond with both of them and comes regularly to play with Nozomi. But still, seeing him having a friend must be a huge satisfaction to Nao, and if he could please Nozomi with the little something he picked, why not please Nao with something that could ease her worries?

As the two of them got to Akiyama's tiny apartment, Aratani got stunned again. It seems that surprises never cease when it comes to Akiyama's recent life. The apartment was cramped with a lively punk, a dashingly beautiful blonde, a somewhat bulky woman with a ponytail, and a shy younger guy with glasses. The four of them are playing snake and ladder with a cute little girl.

The little girl who resembles Akiyama only slightly in terms of her looks and even less in her temperament tilts her head, and cheerfully welcomes her daddy as Akiyama straddles her in his arm. "Father's home! Welcome home father!"

Akiyama smiles at her "I'm back. And I brought you a present"

The punk greets them casually.

"Hey, Akiyama, you're late. Huh, who's this? Could he by any chance another guy from the game?"

"Guys, meet my old friend from the college, Aratani. Aratani, meet Akagi, Fukunaga, Abe, and Makizono."

They exchange greetings, and towards the direction of the kitchen the gorgeous shouted cheerfully, "Hey, Nao, look here! You won't believe this, Akiyama is bringing an old friend"—to which Akiyama replied sulkily "What do you mean by you won't believe this?"

A young woman comes out of the kitchen. Her humble look and polite demeanor somehow fits well with Akiyama. Aratani wonders how the two of them have came across the guys in the apartment whose, with the exception for Makizono and Abe, seem to be a complete contrast from the couple, although of course, Nao's open personality and wide grin seem poles apart from Akiyama's quiet smile and discretion. And somehow Aratani sees where the looks and sweet nature of the little Nozomi had come.

The couple exchanges smile and greetings and Akiyama introduces him to Nao.

The latter then states that dinner is ready, and they all proceeds to dinner enthusiastically.

"So, Aratani, are you really Akiyama's friend from the college?" Fukunaga starts the conversation

"Yeah, actually he helped me out once right before I entered the graduate school, so I can say that I owe him."

Nao chimes in "Ahh… that's amazing. I know that Shinichi-san is always a very kind person. Actually I also owe him a lot. Nee, Aratani-san, you should tell us a lot about Shinichi-san back there"

Suddenly the tension in the room changes and Aratani finds everyone looking at him with an eager look, and he's not the least excited to share them a bit about the story of Akiyama's younger days, as he's excited to hear about Akiyama's current life from them.

"Hey there. It's Nozomi-chan's birthday, wouldn't it better for us to talk about something else or play a game?" said Akiyama. Now, is he trying hard not to blush?

"Oh but I want to hear stories about father, and we already had a lot of games while waiting for you, father. Aratani-ojiisan, tell us, please"

"That's right, Akiyama-san, wouldn't it be a bit nostalgic for you to hear stories of your younger days?" Makizono only says that earnestly, but it seems that Akiyama is more than willing to run away upon hearing those words if he only had the chance.

And so Aratani spits out everything he knows about the younger days of Akiyama. Every now and then, somebody would say "I knew it" or a burst of "Ha-ha-ha" when Aratani says that during his graduate school days Akiyama would've gone mad whenever someone mentioned about girlfriend to him. Akiyama seems to shrink in his own seat, face resting in his palm, looking as if he would give anything to stop Aratani from telling them everything.

And finally Aratani's story is getting near to the end.

"And that's my story. Tell me Akiyama Nao-san, how did you guys meet for the first time?"

"Well, actually I sought Shinichi-san to help me when…"

"Some shady guys tried to dupe her and the lawyer she consulted was unable to handle her case, so he suggested her to find a con artist to help her, and apparently the lawyer had suggested me in particular." Akiyama cuts in with the explanation. Nao throws a concerned look towards her husband. And Aratani understands. _So she knows_. And considering that nobody seems to be surprised with the explanation, it is quite safe to assume that everybody—yes, maybe even little Nozomi who is listening with full concentration—in the room knows about Akiyama's crime record as well.

"Whoa, just what kind of lawyer would suggest his client to seek out a con artist?"

"I bet they invalidate his license" Akagi adds in.

"I don't know about that. Technically, he didn't do anything that can be classified as crime."

"Oh, but I'm glad that Tanimura-san had actually suggested that. Because I was able to meet Shinichi-san for that, and he really was such a big help. I wouldn't be able to do anything, if it wasn't because of Shinichi-san, although somehow it was regrettable because Shinichi-san himself nearly fell victim to those people." Nao exclaims, as sincere as ever.

Fukunaga smiles to hearing that. "She's right. Truth be told, your old friend here is such a ruthless person. He went as far as trying to tear down the company that swindled us and his narrow escape from the company nearly drove me to death back there."

Aratani contemplates in Fukunaga's statement. Fukunaga's statement clarifies two things for him. First, these people are most probably the victim of the very company that swindled his wife, and that leads to how the seemingly unlikely fellows know the couple at the first place. And, second, that Akiyama hasn't lost his concern at all. Indeed, his hatred for the greedy and injustice might've been his very basis for his actions but his saving many people is unquestionable.

Abe adds in, for the first time. "And don't forget what Nao-san did to us too. Her kindness had saved a lot of people, as well as me. I am very grateful to you, Nao-san" she said with a slight bow and a grateful look on her face.

All the guys looked at Abe, and then to Nao. They're all smiling accordingly to her and Aratani could swear that Akiyama somehow looks proud of the gentle young woman whose face is gradually turning red. Aratani really sees it, this time, that Akiyama has such a wonderful wife.

They finish dinner and hold several games until it's bedtime for little Nozomi and Nao who accompanies her daughter to bed. Aratani stays until the last guest excuses himself. Now that there are only Akiyama and him, he finds it easier to talk more seriously.

"So, apparently you found yourself a wonderful wife and quite interesting friends."

"Yeah you're right there. Though I guess it's pretty hard to believe."

"Oh but they suit you. And I see there are many things you haven't actually changed from back there, which is a good thing."

Akiyama paused to consider, then quietly he said "Well, you've probably heard about that, but it's actually because of my wife. She's ruthless and vulnerable, but her kindness is something I can't even come close to."

"Sounds a lot like someone I know" Aratani gives Akiyama a nudge.

"Not me."

"Oh, yes you are. You're ruthless and could be somewhat vulnerable, and you are kind—at least those who are really watching would see that. And I'm glad to see that you're doing well with your family and new friends. They really do you good, you know, especially Nao-san. You put people off, but she gathers them around you. She might be insufferably kind, but she changes people for good, and most importantly, she makes you happy."

Akiyama smiles quietly. It feels a bit weird for him who used to be the observer to be observed and analyzed. But he also knows that Aratani's right. He had imposed a curse upon himself once that he was supposed to be unhappy, but Nao opens him little by little and she managed to do what he couldn't do, saving people with her kindness and honesty, and he's no exception of it. If it wasn't for Nao, he would've been an indifferent person. "I guess you got a point there."


End file.
